


Invite

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Esméralda keeps extending a dinner invitation to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own The Hunchback of Notre Dame nor am I profiting off this.

Esméralda always shows up smelling of fresh bread and things he cannot name, things from outside, still a mystery. Somewhere outside, Djali and Phoebus are waiting on her, waiting on him to join them. 

"Will you be coming tonight?" Esméralda asks, wiping her hands on her skirt. "I set an extra place."

Of course she did. Esméralda always sets an extra place. Quasimodo scans the floor, searching for anything which could warrant stalling or an excuse. Everything is fine save for the few flecks of paint he can never wash from the floor. 

Their food will soon become cold. Their stomachs will soon cease growling and turn into churning nausea. Even his stomach grumbles and rolls. 

Everyone else is waiting on him. Dinner will happen whether he shows up or not. Djali is probably ramming into Phoebus now, bleating unhappily and demanding he be fed. 

"I would like that very much," he swallows thickly as she pads quietly over the floor, coming to take his hand.


End file.
